


Never Enough

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, One-Sided Relationship, Pining Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could never be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

He tried to smile. It was a joyous day after all, melding two hearts into a single whole. Arthur and Gwen were magnificent together, delighted grins on their faces throughout the ceremony, and then the clotpoll, cabbage-headed, emotionally-stunted Arthur, bent down to steal a kiss.

Merlin stumbled away, determined to ignore the giggles that followed and the cheering crowds. The music, the laughter muted as Merlin slammed doors between him and his heart's destruction.

He didn't want to cry, he didn't. Instead, he buried his dreams in drink and despair. And hoped that someday, being Arthur's friend would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
